200 Page Anniversary Event - Roleplay
File:BM2EyesFix.png|Ishimura Elite|link=http://saofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ishi File:DigiartSnow.jpg|Don'tHateOnFate|link=http://saofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Snow File:Galant R.jpg|FedeTkd|link=http://saofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galant File:Ichigo by DarkSfisher7.jpg|theGRAINGERzone|link=http://saofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Riley_MacKenna You may still join! You have until 200 pages hit! To sign up, write in the comments below: Character name and username. This is a roleplay event. Someone starts off with a paragraph explaining what conflict you're facing, and your reaction to it. It's like writing a third-person story. For example: Conflict: You are in a deep, dark forest. You have a small amount of food. There is a hungry monster. Reaction: Character panics. He tosses what food he has left to the monster and runs north. 1. You may NOT control anybody's character except your own. 2. You may NOT overpower your character 3. Always sign your paragraphs with 4 ~'s Roleplay: Beginnings Everybody wakes up. No one knows where they are or who they are with. You are stuck in a mountain range. In your inventory, you only have your weapons and gear. No food. No money. You try to teleport out, but are unable to. What will you do? Fate 01:18, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Snow cautiously steps back and unsheathes Noir. He looks at all the strange players that could possibly be loose cannons. Fate 01:18, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant jumps to get up and unsheates Maximus Caliburn. Tells the player that drew his sword to sheath it again. FedeTkd 1:26,September 24, 2013 (UTC) Snow lifts an eyebrow and says,"Make me." and points his sword towards the unknown player. Fate 01:32, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant responds "As you wish. STARDUST SLASHER!". FedeTkd 1:35,September 2013(UTC) Laughing and sticking his tongue out in a sadistic manner, longing and craving for battle, Snow counters by moving Noir in a vertical angle. "AHTHTHTH!" Fate 01:40, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant repeats the sword skill in horizontal way two times. FedeTkd 1:41,September 2013(UTC) Mac turns towards the commotion from where he's standing, three quarters of the way up a tall tree. "Hey! Good, you guys are finally awake!" he calls, as he jumps down to the ground.. He runs towards the other players, but stops short as the strangers continue to duel. TheGRAINGERzone (talk) 01:43, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Snow blocks the first attack, but the second cuts him, dropping his health slightly. His Battle Healing skill takes effect. He backs off and notices the another player drop in, but reveals Providence and continues his fight. Fate 01:48, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant surpriced to see a whip on SAO, repeats once more stardust slasher in a Horizontal way. FedeTkd 1:50,September 24 2013(UTC) After dodging the attack, Snow wraps the sword and pulls the player towards him, making him drop on his face. Fate 01:53, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant HP decreases a few. Battle healing starts to take place. He deswraps his sword and atacks once again with Stardust Slasher.FedeTkd 1:57,September 24 2013(UTC) As Galant uses the Stardust Slasher, Snow wraps Providence around the sword, but both end up pulling each other, making them both plummet across the mountain floors. Fate 02:01, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant grabs once more his sword and the knife in his boot, thusting to the mountain and stops his fall.FedeTkd 2:05,September 24 2013(UTC) Snow grips the sharp end up his whip and also impales it in the wall to stop his fall. He slowly climbs up back to the top. Fate 02:08, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant slowly climbs back, keeping an eye on Snow, just in case. FedeTkd 2:10,September 24 2013(UTC) Mac enjoys watching these two obviously skilled players exchange blows. The trill of battle takes hold and he draws Crescent Striker, ready to join the fun, when all of a sudden.. BOOM!!! A nearby cliff face erupts with a shower or rocks! And out steps a giant Mountain Golem! Looking at the sheer size of it's bulk and the number of health bars it has, Mac sighs. "This isn't my lucky day.." TheGRAINGERzone (talk) 02:18, September 24, 2013 (UTC) As soon as Snow sees this, he once again smiles. And quickens his mountain climbing. "I'll rip this thing with my bare hands! AHTHTHTH!!" Fate 02:20, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Galant arrives to the mountine top."You didn't even reduced my HP that much you think you alone can slay the gigant?!, the only way we can defeat this guy, is combining our streghts and work together.FedeTkd 2:24, September 24 2013(UTC) Ishi sees the monster and shrugs. "Not how I do things." and simply lays back down lazily. Fate 02:28, September 24, 2013 (UTC) "That guy's right, look at this thing!" Mac exclaims, "We fight together, or we're dead.". He moves into position with the others, scanning for weaknesses in their giant adversary. "So what's the gameplan?" TheGRAINGERzone (talk) 02:31, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Ishi adjusts his cloak, turning around to leave. "You figure it out. It's none of my business." Ishi (talk) 02:40, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Snow, who finally reached the mountain top, looks at Mac, then Galant. "Let's do switches. You, orange hair, you have the honors of going first. Then me, then that guy(referring to Galant). It'll help keep our HP at a good level." Fate 02:48, September 24, 2013 (UTC) "Fair enough." Mac runs forward, 'I hope i can rely on these guys' he thinks as he leaps towards the Golem's left side making a upwards strike, knocking the monsters left arm skyward. "Alright, GO!" TheGRAINGERzone (talk) 02:51, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Snow uses his almighty sword to lay a smack on the monster. "Switch!" Fate 01:10, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Galant attacks with his Caliburn using Stardust Slasher. FedeTkd 1:13, September 25 2013(UTC) Lifting an eyebrow, Snow notices that using bladed weapons don't inflict as much damage. Probably because of its rocky, hard skin. If only we had something bigger..... Fate 01:17, September 25, 2013 (UTC) As if reading Snow's mind, Mac calls out "This isn't gonna work! What else've we got?" TheGRAINGERzone (talk) 01:22, September 25, 2013 (UTC) "Think think think." Snow dodges a large swing from the golem. He remembers his fight with Galant. How they nearly got themselves splattered from falling. Forgot large weapons. "Maybe we can push this monster off the ledge!" Fate 01:27, September 25, 2013 (UTC) "Great!" Mac exclaims, "I'll draw it to the edge. You guys get behind him ready to strike." 'This would be so much easier with Obsideon here!' he thinks to himself as he jumps into position directly in front of the advancing monster. Ishi can be seen on top of the mountain, arms crossed and looking over the view, seemingly oblivious to the fight just behind him. Ishi (talk) 01:57, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Using his Sprint skill, Snow makes his way behind the beast. Fate 02:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Galant follows Snow, with sword in hand. FedeTkd 17:55, September 25 2013(UTC) "Hey! Grab onto my chain!" Snow says to Galant. Galant grabs the Chain "You better know what you are doing!". FedeTkd 21:32, September 25 2013(UTC) Snow runs on the opposite side of the monster. HIs plan is to trip the monster and have it come tumbling down the mountain. "Get ready to pull on the chain!" Fate 21:41, September 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'll wait till your go! FedeTkd 21:45, September 25 2013(UTC) "Alright! Count of 3! One! Two! Threeeee! Snow pull with all his might. Fate 22:15, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Galant also Pulled with all his streght. FedeTkd 22:28, September 25 2013(UTC) The Mountain Golem topples over like a building that's collapsing. The force pulled Snow and Galant and they both fling off again. "Not again!" Snow grabs onto the ledge and with his other hand, catches Galant from middair, breaking his fall. Fate (talk) 20:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Galant uses his acrobatics skill to get to the top once again. FedeTkd 19:37, October 3, 2013 Snow gets up. "Well, that was fun. Anyways, where are we....?" Fate (talk) 18:31, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay: Journey Down the Mountain The battle is over. Everyone shares the stories of their lives and soon comes to the fact that they need a way down the mountain. Fate (talk) 20:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Galant sheaths Maximus Caliburn, and grabs his dagger, digs it to the mountine and begins the journey down.FedeTkd1:15 October15,2013(UTC) Meanwhile Two players, Nakuro and Kairu, who have also woken up on a different part of the mountain are attacked by a large pack of level 45 Pups. Kairu calmly gets up and draws his weapon, a gold and grey sword earned from defeating the 5th Floor dungeon's boss, Jayko the Harpie King. Immediately, he charges the nearest Pup, slicing it in half at the jaw before it disperses into polygons. Nakuro slowly scrambles to his feet, trying to asses the situation. Yet the moment he draws his Greatsword he finds himself being charged by three rabid pups! Although his health bar is slowly ticking away by the relentless flurry of attacks of the pups, he tries his best to hold them off, waiting for a moment to strike at one of them. Galant sees two players outnumbered by monsters. He jums to the battlefield and unseaths Maximus Caliburn. Using Diamachaerus, he divides the sword in two, and using Stardust Slasher kills several monsters. As he pluments down to the earth, flips to the ground and stands in front of the remaining monters. User:FedeTkd (talk) 14:54, December 03, 2013 (UTC) Ishi looks at the scene from a distance and sighs. "What a mess..." Just then, a powerful force erupts under his feet. He looks down the cliff and sees the Mountain Golem from before, slowly climbing its way back up to them. "You again?" The Golem roars at him from below, picking up the pace. "Fine." Ishi says, unsheathing Arondight from his back and springing the bladed claws of Gilgamesh into place around his fingers. "I'll make sure you stay down this time." He then jumps off the cliff, falling toward the Golem. Ishi (talk) 15:20, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Nakuro finally spots an opening between the flurry of attacks! He unleashes the full strength of Sweaping Flash, one of his cleaving attacks. He succesfully slices through two of the three pups, getting some time to catch his breath. "Where did those two come from?" he asks himself as the two new players enter the fray. "And what in the heavens is -that?!" he cries out as he feels the cliffside rumble and shake! Ishi dives downward, evading a swipe from the Golem's large arms in midair before clawing into its arm with Gilgamesh, running along the length and reaching its head, where he jumps up and stabs it in the eye. It roars and covers its face, and Ishi jumps out of the way and claws into the face of the cliff with his gauntlet, holding himself there and looking down at the Golem. The Golem roars and begins climbing again. Ishi smiles malevolently. "Ahahah. This is gonna be fun." He lets himself off the cliff face and goes back down again. Ishi (talk) 02:55, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Kairu takes a break to recollect himself after finishing off the wave of Pups attacking him, and sees two others, one attacking a Golem, the other finishing off the remaining Pups. "Dammit, agaibst that kind of creature, no way he'll survive." Kairu thought aloud as he quickly equipped his custom X-Face facemask and charged Down the hill towards the golem. Galant finishes the last Pup. He the looks at the golem while the the white guy and the other two newbies are fighting the Golem. He runs to the wall and futherly continues his rush in the mountian towards the Colossus. .User:FedeTkd (talk) 5:00, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Ishi jumps back onto the cliff face to avoid another blow from the Golem and looks to Galant and Kairu coming down to meet him. "What're you trying to do?" He asks, a bit annoyed. Ishi (talk) 15:27, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Nakuro, after dealing with those infernal pups with the help of those strangers, now locks his eyes with the golem only to notice Kairu and Galant sprinting down the mountain, ready to unleash their full fury upon the beast. "Damn...! Hey, hey! Wait up!" he shouts as he sprints down the mountainside, dashing past boulders at full speed. Kairu dodges as the golem tries hitting him by hurling two boulders. The first one is dodged while the second lands in front of him. Using it as a launching point, he leaps off of it, and after charging a downward strike Sword Skill in mid-air, slices half of the behemoth's hand off. Galant cuts in half the two boulders with Crescent Stardust Slasher, then he jumps and slashes part if the monster hand,, falling to one of the monster legs, begging to run upwards in monsters body.User:FedeTkd (talk) 17:04, December 12, 2013 (UTC) "C'mon, you! We've all got to do our part in getting this monster down!" Nakuro shouts at the figure known as Ishi as he dashes past the sliced boulders. He unleashes his sword skill, Orbit Cleave, but misjudged the distance. The Golem had more then enough time to anticipate the move and slowly steps aside, dodging Nakuro whose attack narrowly missed. "Damn... I wanted this guy for myself..." Ishi says, ignoring the comment from Nakuro. "Oh, well..." Ishi kicks off the cliff face at high speed, dodging the sliced boulders and coming down onto the golem's undamaged arm, raising himself up and punching down hard with Gilgamesh, smashing the rock and forcing the golem to let go of the cliff. As it begins to slide down, Ishi runs up its left arm and jumps up, coming down with Arondight and slicing the arm off to make sure it doesn't ragain its grip, before jumping up to its head and stabbing it, finishing off almost the rest of its HP before jumping up and grabbing the cliff face with Gilgamesh again. He watched as the golem fell off the cliff and hit the ground below, destroying what remained of its HP, and disappeared into multicolored shards. "Good riddance." Ishi says, sliding down to more solid ground. He sheaths his weapons and adjusts his cloak. Ishi (talk) 20:24, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Galant jumps the from the face of the gigant just before it smashed on the ground. He manages to get near Ishi. "Good one, you almost killed me."User:FedeTkd (talk) 17:04, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ''"Damn, he's amazing!" ''Nakuro thinks to himself, hanging from the cliffside as he looks down at the shattered, multicoloured shards sparkling into the air. He then proceeds to slowly climbs back up the cliffside. ''"How did he manage to inflict so much damage so quickly?" ''User:Nakuro (talk) 1:15, December 14, 2013 (UTC)Category:SAOF Community